Naruto: Downfall of Humanity!
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: What if merging with his inner darkness caused Naruto to have a darker outlook on life and humans in general, Kyuubi uses this to her advantage and corrupts him. Dark Naruto, dark/manipulative Kyuubi. Naruto x Fem.Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1:Corrupting Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did then Kyuubi would be a hot chick and end up with Naruto…**

**Its xNamikazeKyuubix here with a more dark romance oriented story featuring my all-time favourite couple of Naruto and FemKyuubi! Please read the notice on my profile if you haven't, as I stated there I have a major writer's block concerning Force Unleashed and will be concentrating more on Demonic Shinigami and this new story. Really sorry to everyone who enjoyed Naruto: Force Unleashed but it will continue the moment I sort out some issues and ideas about it.**

**In the meantime, I realised I never really written a action/romance fanfic or even a fanfic that is not a one-shot with a straight pairing instead of harem. So the answer to the above realisation is this story, which I wrote mainly for all the Naruto x FemKyuubi fans out there, the main one's being Naruto loves FemKyuubi, Mikie-From-Ireland, Rise-And-Rise-Again and … some other people… .**

**Summary: …there is no summary! Read if you want to find out what happens…**

* * *

Chapter 1:Corrupting Darkness

Uzumaki Naruto or now revealed as Namikaze Naruto narrowed his eyes at the panting cloaked individual opposite him that was crouched on the floor. The figure looked up slightly, thus revealing a mask that had a ripple-like design and three comma-like holes with two being used as eyeholes. From these two eyeholes shown two completely different eyes, one was a purplish-grey with a ripple-like pattern much like the mask while the other had a red background with a black design on it.

"Madara… Sasuke has already fallen by my hand and you are next…" Naruto said coldly as he was once again shrouded in the yellow chakra cloak of his final jinchuriki form.

"That was… unexpected to say the least… I didn't think you would have the guts to go through with it." Madara sneered.

"Well it's amazing how your personality can do a complete turnabout when you merge with your inner darkness." Naruto smirked as he walked slowly towards Madara, who struggled to stand up from his crouched position.

"Heh… looks like I underestimated you Namikaze…" Madara admitted as he coughed out some blood that splattered against the inside of his mask.

"Yes… yes you did, you expected a foolish blonde-haired teenager to come running in screaming about forgiveness weren't you?" Naruto smirk turned darker in nature. "Too bad that merging with my darkness opened up my eyes and cleared my mind for me…"

"…" Madara had nothing to contribute as he merely listened as the blonde circled him.

"It showed me that I was a fool to believe that Sasuke could be redeemed, a fool to believe that peace can be achieved and a fool to believe that peace would be achieved with you gone." Naruto's smirk had vanished and replaced with a cold mask of indifference. "Peace is nothing but an illusion… a dream that can never happen as long as we exist. For as long as humans exist, than so will war and war breeds hatred and the cycle continues…"

"You know when I was young, the villagers beat me, glared at me and called me 'demon brat' behind my back… but now I'm wondering what exactly is the difference between humans and demons?" Naruto crouched next to Madara and placed a chakra claw underneath his chin.

"…Humans are much more intelligent while demons are just merely tools for us to use." Madara offered his opinion since he didn't have anything to lose.

"You don't know how wrong you are… demons are just as intelligent as we are some even more so than others." Naruto slapped Madara's mask playfully, earning a growl from said man. "Humans say demons kill humans for no reason, so do humans. Demons are power-hungry, so are humans. Demons play around with your mind and guess what? So. Do. Humans."

"My father the Yondaime Hokage killed hundreds to thousands of Iwa shinobi during the war; does that make him a demon? You killed your own brother and stole his eyes; does that make you a demon?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "So tell me what exactly defines the line between humans and demons?"

"…" Madara was silent as he thought about it; several Konoha ninjas had made it to the battlefield but paused when they heard Naruto's speech. Among them were Senju Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi, the rookie nine generation and the Konohamaru corps.

"Let me tell you the answer ne?" Naruto continued despite their presence there. "The answer is honour…"

A shocked silence greeted him as he said his answer, everybody including Madara wanted to know what he meant but only one person actually asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked his blonde friend.

"The difference is honour… shinobi have no honour while demons actually do…" Naruto smiled at the mixed reactions he got from his gathered audience. "Ninjas have no honour; we do whatever it takes to accomplish our mission even if it means lying or backstabbing. Demons on the other hand have their own code of conduct and do you want to know what one of it is…?"

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"So glad you asked Baa-chan, the conduct state that… no demon shall harm a child, be it for good or evil, be it demon or human." Naruto grinned darkly as pointed fangs poked out from his upper lip. "You know I actually laughed when I heard that… apparently I should have run off to find some demons when I was a kid since they treat kids better than humans do…"

The Konoha shinobi bowed their heads in slight shame for what the villages of their village had done to Naruto when he was younger; they had heard it from their parents about his life.

"Naruto… where did you even hear all this from?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"Oh I learnt it all from Kyuubi, who I was not told about until Mizuki-teme practically threw it in my face." Naruto growled.

"Naruto how can you be-"

"Demon's code of conduct number eight, demons are not allowed to break a promise… so I promised Kyuubi to tell me the truth. You realise I find it ironic that one of my beliefs was actually a demonic conduct? 'Don't worry Sakura-chan, I will definitely bring Sasuke back and we will be a team again! I promise you and Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his promise, Dattebayo!' Ha!" Naruto imitated his original self mockingly causing everyone, except Madara, to cringe. "Too bad I am not a demon, so the bastard is finally reunited with his clan in the deepest, darkest pit of hell."

"N-naruto you don't mean…?" Sakura gasped.

"Yup! Arrogant ass thought that his Sussano (God of Storms) could stand up to my fully charged Imari (Menacing Ball) and now not even his ashes remain." Naruto examined his fingernails.

"Brat I am sick of your speech, just end it already." Madara sighed.

"Aw is Madara-chan bored? Well let me fix that for you!" Naruto manipulated the chakra claw and used it to rip Madara's head clean off his shoulders, a fountain of blood sprayed forth from his corpse. Naruto just stood there as his cloak receded and let the blood fall on his head and body, several of them blanched at the brutality that Naruto hadn't displayed before.

"Naruto… are you alright?" Kakashi placed a hand on his student's shoulder.

"Ya I'm fine Kakashi-sensei, we won the war… let's get out of here." Naruto smiled at his teacher but it was a fake smile, like the ones he always had on when he was a kid or the ones used by Sai. Kakashi noticed it but chose not to comment as he merely squeezed Naruto's shoulder gently as they left the battlefield back to Konoha.

A week later

One week had passed since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War and the five great villages had split up once again before returning to their respective countries. News of Madara's death had spread like wildfire and every village praised Naruto as a national hero but for some strange reason the blonde didn't seem happy about the news.

Naruto was sitting cross-legged on his new bed, which used to be his parents, as he meditated and entered his mindscape to talk to Kyuubi. Instead of the original dripping sound when he always heard upon entering his sewer-like mindscape, now it was a bedroom with everything being coloured crimson and black.

Naruto's expression softened upon seeing the red-haired goddess sleeping soundly on the crimson sheets of the bed, yes ladies and gentleman the Kyuubi no Yoko is indeed female. Naruto let out a small chuckle as he recalled when he first saw her in this form.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Naruto had done as Kirabi had instructed and found himself in the familiar sewer that he had come to associate as his mindscape and spotted the huge metal gate that contained the Kyuubi. However something was strange as he could not see the crimson slit pupils or sharp-teeth filled maw of the Kyuubi, it was just darkness as far as he could see into the cage._

_Naruto suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps coming from within the cage and grew confused since he knew that the only being behind those bars was a gigantic demon fox. His eyes widened considerably when a beautiful woman stepped out into view; Naruto felt his jaw drop at her beauty._

_She had blood-red hair that flowed freely down to her waist with two bangs that framed her face; she had the figure of a goddess along with toned legs. Her ruby-red lips looked so soft that he instinctively felt the need to kiss them and her crimson pupils seemed to entrance him completely. It was then that he noticed the black vertical slits running through her pupils and the pair of orange fox ears on her head along with the nine orange fox tails fanned out behind her._

"_K-Kyuubi?" Naruto exclaimed in shock._

"_Glad that you recognise me Naruto… I take it that you like what you see?" Kyuubi did a little twirl for him and he thanked every single deity above that she was wearing a black and crimson kimono or he might have died from blood loss._

"_You're a girl?" Naruto blurted out the first thing that came to his mind._

"_Of course I am, are you trying to imply that females can't be powerful?" Kyuubi asked menacingly causing Naruto to gulp._

"_N-no, I meant that I didn't realise that you were female since people state that Bijus are genderless masses of chakra." Naruto quickly explained his reasoning._

"_Shows how much you humans know about demons…" Kyuubi sighed as she shook her head sadly._

"_What do you mean? Weren't you all originally a huge entity known as the Juubi (Ten-tails) and the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths) split it up into nine different entities that became the Biju?" Naruto pointed out in confusion._

"_Hahaha! Trust you humans to come up with something so nonsensical, I am me and I was never part of the Juubi. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, queen of Makai and ruler of the other Bijus!" Kyuubi announced proudly causing Naruto to sweat-drop._

"_That's nice and all but… I kind of came in here to take your youki and control it so…" Naruto trailed off uncomfortably as he scratched his head._

"_What makes you think I would willingly let go of my power?" Kyuubi asked with an amused tone._

"_Who said anything about willingly, I came in here expecting a fight. I just have to release the seal…" Naruto's hand lit up with a sealing matrix along the entire arm and glowing fingertips._

"_Before you do something foolish, I ask you what you plan on using my power for." Kyuubi conjured up a chair and sat down on it with her legs crossed._

"_That's easy; I will use it to defeat Sasuke and Madara." Naruto replied instantly._

"_Yes that is all nice and good but what about after that, when the war is over and done with." Kyuubi asked._

"_Then I will return it to you." Naruto answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_W-what?" Kyuubi had been expecting many answers but not that one._

"_You heard me, what use would I have for that kind of power when peace is achieved." Naruto explained._

"_When you have lived as long as I have, you learn that peace is something that can never be achieved." Kyuubi sighed._

"_What do you mean; I promised Jiraiya-sensei and Nagato that I will bring peace to the land!" Naruto demanded angrily._

"_As long as people remain then there will never be peace, tell me did you really believe peace will be achieved just by disposing of the Uchihas?" Kyuubi looked him dead in the eye._

_Naruto met her gaze straight on and it was then that he saw not only evil or rage within those crimson pools but also years upon years of wisdom, he wanted to say yes but…_

"_Exactly…" Kyuubi gave him a small smile. "Humans get jealous over petty things; this then escalates into hate and finally war… thus why peace is nothing but a figment of your imagination."_

"_Even so… I still have to rid the world of both Madara and Sasuke." Naruto clenched his fists._

_Flashback no Jutsu KAI!_

Naruto was broken out of his recollection by the sound of ruffling sheets and a yawn, signifying that the red-haired demoness was waking.

"Did I wake you?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi opened one eye to gaze at him before sitting up fully.

"No, not really. So what are you doing in here?" Kyuubi looked at him curiously.

"The war ended with Madara's death last week so I'm here to return the power you lent me." Naruto replied as he held out a glowing crimson orb that signified her power. Kyuubi merely looked at the orb before looking at Naruto and asking him a question.

"So was peace achieved after the war ended?"

"Yes… for a total of three days. On the fourth day we already got reports of bandits attacking merchant caravans and slaughtering innocents." Naruto sighed as Kyuubi nodded at his answer before accepting her power back, her body glowed crimson as she reabsorbed her youki.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" Kyuubi asked in curiosity.

"I'm not too sure; Baa-chan will probably send me on another mission tomorrow or something…" Naruto shrugged in response, Kyuubi suddenly smirked which somehow both aroused and scared him.

"What about settling down with a family?" Kyuubi asked innocently causing Naruto to blush at the question.

"Umm I'm not sure…" Naruto replied hesitantly.

"What about the pink-haired one you have been chasing about since you were a kid?" Kyuubi asked.

"No. Ever since I merged with my darker half, I realised that Sakura never really had any kind of feelings for me and just used me as a means of getting Sasuke back. Fat load of good that did her as the teme is now nothing but a memory." Naruto chuckled darkly sending a pleasant shiver up Kyuubi's spine, which she chose to ignore.

"What about that weird eye girl?"

"Who? Hinata? Well I just don't see her in that light, you know what I mean? I barely know her and I find it really creepy that she stalked me around when I was younger…" Naruto shivered as Kyuubi laughed at her host's misfortune.

"Well no need to worry about that, there are still plenty more fish in the sea… or however that saying goes." Kyuubi muttered as several women ran through Naruto's mind at the statement which Kyuubi was one of them, Naruto blushed and quickly shook the thought away.

"I guess so… well it looks like I better get going." Naruto said as he prepared to leave the mindscape, Kyuubi bit her lip nervously before deciding to risk it.

"Wait Naruto!" Kyuubi shouted causing Naruto to blink and look at her.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could let me out of the seal for a while. I haven't seen the outside world since I was sealed into you…" Kyuubi shuffled her feet, thinking that he wouldn't approve.

"… sure, just promise me that you won't do anything that would harm the village or my friends." Naruto replied as Kyuubi smiled brightly and nodded her head vigorously.

Outside the mindscape

Naruto used the key to the seal to unlock it and allowing a trail of crimson youki to flow out of the seal and gather into a humanoid shape in the middle of his bedroom. One crimson flash later and there stood Kyuubi in her human form but there was a problem… she was naked. Naruto blinked once, twice, thrice before being blown back by a massive nosebleed.

Kyuubi opened her eyes to find herself in Naruto's bedroom; she looked around and spotted the twitching mess that was known as Naruto sprawled on the floor.

"What are you-oh…" Kyuubi realised that she was naked and thus the reason for Naruto being sprawled on the floor, she snapped her fingers and instantly she was dressed in a crimson kimono with black leaves on it.

"What hit me?" Naruto groaned as he sat up rubbing his head, he blushed when he remembered what happened.

"A train of perverted thoughts." Kyuubi sarcastically replied before giggling as Naruto froze up and slowly turned in her direction, he sighed in relief when he saw that she was fully clothed.

"You can't blame me for that, any straight man would have that reaction since you are the hottest woman I have ever seen." Naruto defended his actions causing Kyuubi to blush at the compliment. "So what do you want to do?"

"How about getting something to eat? I haven't had any real food for so long…" Kyuubi blushed again as her stomach growled in agreement.

"Alright now I can introduce you to the wonder that is Ichiraku's Ramen!" Naruto grinned as he started dragging her out of the bedroom before pausing. "What am I supposed to call you when we're in public; I doubt calling you Kyuubi would be acceptable."

"How about Kyu for short? That shouldn't arouse any suspicion." Kyuubi suggested.

"Kyu-chan it is!" Naruto declared happily as he resumed dragging her to the ramen stand, missing the blush that formed on the demoness' face at being called in such a familiar way.

"N-Naruto slow down, I can walk by myself you know!" Kyuubi managed to free herself from Naruto's grip as he sheepishly apologized and they resumed walking at a more sedate pace. For Kyuubi this is the first time seeing the village through her own eyes since the attack didn't count as she was being controlled by a genjutsu. She watched as the villagers walked up and down the street with their children, they greeted her host with smiles and waves instead of grimaces and glares.

'He should be happy, he finally got what he wanted but… why does he look so indifferent?' Kyuubi mused to herself as she saw that her host had just returned the smiles and waves with a small grin at best.

Naruto sighed inwardly when he saw Kyuubi look at him curiously; he knew exactly what she was curious about but would wait for her to actually ask him before answering.

"We're here!" Naruto brightened up considerably as he and Kyuubi sat down. "Hey Teuchi-oji-san, two Miso ramen to start off and whatever she wants!"

Teuchi smiled as he heard his favourite customer's voice and wiped his hands before coming out to the front, he paused when he noticed the beautiful company that his customer had with him.

"Well miss what will you have?" Teuchi asked with a smile.

"Hmm, I guess I will have what he's having." Kyuubi pointed at Naruto causing both him and Teuchi to blink.

"Are you sure?" Teuchi asked again.

"Yep!"

A few minutes later Teuchi came out with their orders, Naruto broke apart his chopsticks with a quiet 'itadakimasu' before digging in to his bowl. Kyuubi shrugged and brought a few strands to her mouth and ate it, her eyes widened as she experienced an explosion of flavour inside her mouth. Before she knew it, she had already finished her first bowl and was halfway through her second bowl.

"Another bowl please!" Two voices echoed, Naruto and Teuchi gaped at the fact that there was someone other than Naruto who could inhale ramen at that speed.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kyuubi asked as both males turned away with a simple 'nothing'. Teuchi came back a minute later with four more steaming bowls of ramen and watched with dollar signs in his eyes as both his customers devoured his ramen.

"So Naruto… this lovely lady your girlfriend?" Teuchi broke out laughing as both his customers spat out the ramen that was in their mouths with similar blushing faces.

"N-no, she's just a friend of mine that I met while out on a mission in the past." Naruto quickly thought up an excuse on the spot causing Kyuubi to feel an odd tugging sensation in her heart when Naruto claimed that she was his 'friend' only.

"So what is she doing here?" Teuchi asked after coming back out again with more bowls of ramen.

"Umm… I'm visiting a relative of mine that stays here in Konoha and happened to bump into Naruto-kun here." Kyuubi answered after swallowing another mouthful of ramen but was thinking. 'Where the hell did the –kun come from?'

"So how long do you plan on staying here?" Teuchi asked as he started washing the bowls that the duo had finished with causing the two to look at each other.

"I'm not sure but I may be planning on moving here to stay with my relative." Kyuubi replied after a moment's hesitation.

Half an hour and twenty ramen bowls per person later, the two finally left the stand with a grinning Teuchi holding a huge wad of cash. Kyuubi had been mildly embarrassed when Naruto offered to pay for her meal but he had waved it off saying that his inheritance was so large that he didn't know what to do with it anyway.

Naruto had shown Kyuubi the Hokage monument, the different clan grounds, Konoha's market district and now they were walking through Konoha's national park.

"Well isn't someone a hero?" Kyuubi smirked as they paused in front of a golden statue of Naruto in his sage clothes holding up his signature rasenshuriken.

"I told them that I didn't want the statue…" Naruto sighed as he looked at it. Kyuubi grabbed him by his arm and marched him over to a park bench and sat down beside him.

"Okay you are going to tell me exactly what's wrong with you. If I remember correctly, the old you would have killed for this kind of recognition." Kyuubi glared at him.

"Correct, the old me would have but I'm not the old me." Naruto met her gaze evenly without flinching.

"So what happened?" Kyuubi asked.

"The fusion with the real me happened…I realised that the villagers should have accepted me from the start, not after I had accomplished so many deeds." Naruto gestured to the statue. "I had to prove myself to them when it should have been them apologizing to me, for what reason should I have pushed myself so hard… just to gain something I should have had from the start?"

"Is this what has been on your mind?" Kyuubi looked at her blonde host beside her.

"Yes and no, I always wondered who my parents were but nobody would tell me and in the end I found out myself from my father himself. When I confronted Tsunade and Kakashi about not revealing my heritage to me a few days ago, they just told me that my father had too many dangerous enemies." Naruto clenched his fists as a barely noticeable amount of killing intent began leaking from him. "Yet I have the Akatsuki on my tail along with a crazed Uchiha hell-bent on revenge, yup those aren't dangerous at all!"

"Naruto…"

"Sure I save the village countless times yet all I get are congratulations and pets on the back but where are the apologies?" Naruto grit his teeth as he tried to calm down.

"That just shows that they weren't sorry for what they had done to you in the past." Kyuubi spoke truthfully.

"All the villagers just see me as their good little weapon that defended their home…" Naruto whispered softly but Kyuubi still picked it up with her sensitive hearing.

"I told you already that humans are selfish and hateful creatures, they look out only for themselves." Kyuubi whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear. 'A few more pushes…'

"You're right… humans are the cause of war and with them around then peace will never be more than a dream…" Naruto turned and looked at Kyuubi; his normal blue cerulean pupils were now crimson with black vertical slits. "Kyuubi…"

"Yes Naruto?" Kyuubi asked.

"Is there a way for me to turn into a demon?" Naruto asked the demoness.

"Yes there are multiple ways but why do you ask?" Kyuubi feigned ignorance.

"The world is tainted by humans… the only way for true peace to be achieved is…" Naruto paused before continuing in a demonic tone.

**"To wipe humans from the face of this world!"**

**So how was the first chapter of my new story Naruto: Downfall of Humanity? This will be a dark Naruto story and he will be paired with a dark/manipulative Kyuubi. Kyuubi doesn't seem dark in this chapter because she was just playing along to corrupt Naruto to her side, since Naruto still has the power to place her back in the seal.**

**This story takes place at the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and my version of what should happen if Naruto's merging with his inner darkness caused him to have a darker outlook on life and humanity in general. You would be able to spot the subtle manipulations that Kyuubi is using to turn Naruto against humans but at the same time her words are truthful. Kyuubi's words are actually my take on humanity in our world, fighting happening just because of either petty or stupid reasons…**

**Well please drop a review in or feel free to PM me at my account, remember that Force Unleashed is on hold until I sort out the issues regarding the story! Don't worry about Demonic Shinigami as I am still continuing it.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2:Birth of a demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for if I did then Kyuubi would be a chick and she and Naruto will live happily ever after!**

**Hello and good day to every single one of my awesome fans out there, its xNamikazeKyuubix here again with the next instalment of Naruto: Downfall of Humanity! Damn, this story has been running around my head the entire time and I couldn't stand it so I started on this chapter straight away. I have lots of visions for how this story is going to turn out, all of them with evil Naruto and Kyuubi…Kukuku.**

**Let me clarify that Naruto absorbed his inner darkness but could not suppress it properly thus letting it influence his decisions and mind, Kyuubi merely added more fuel to the fire. Kyuubi will NOT dumb Naruto to the side, I personally am disgusted with stories that do that. They will be a loving couple in this story despite being evil but it will take a while before they actually get to that level of romance.**

**So without further ado, here is chapter two of Naruto: Downfall of Humanity!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Birth of a demon

_Previously on Naruto: Downfall of Humanity,_

"_You're right… humans are the cause of war and with them around then peace will never be more than a dream…" Naruto turned and looked at Kyuubi; his normal blue cerulean pupils were now crimson with black vertical slits. "Kyuubi…"_

"_Yes Naruto?" Kyuubi asked._

"_Is there a way for me to turn into a demon?" Naruto asked the demoness._

"_Yes there are multiple ways but why do you ask?" Kyuubi feigned ignorance._

"_The world is tainted by humans… the only way for true peace to be achieved is…" Naruto paused before continuing in a demonic tone. __**"To wipe humans from the face of this world!"**_

"Oh and how do you plan to actually accomplish this plan?" Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow.

"You claimed that you were the queen of Makai, which I am assuming is the realm of demons, so I will gather up the demonic forces and lead them against the humans." Naruto replied simply to which Kyuubi burst out in laughter.

"You believe it will be that easy to take control over an entire legion of demons? Demons only submit when faced with a being of higher power than them thus why I am their queen since I am the strongest of them." Kyuubi said after controlling her laughter.

"I already considered that within my plan, I just need for you to turn me into a demon and from there my plan will unfold." Naruto grinned in anticipation.

"Hmm…well I see no harm in turning you into a demon though with your current amount of power, I would place you around the Nibi at best." Kyuubi mused before using a flame variant of the shunshin (Body flicker) to teleport back to his house. "I brought you back here because discussing about demonic transformations isn't something you do out in public."

"As I said before, there are multiple ways for a human to transform into a demonic entity. The slowest way is for a human to be so overtaken with negative emotions that they begin to corrupt his mind and chakra, transforming him into a low-tier demon. However the method I will be using for you is the fastest but also involves the most amount of pain, I will bleed into a cup and you will have to drink it whilst I channel youki into your chakra network." Kyuubi explained the process. "Do you want to use this method or shall I explain another?"

"No need, that method is fine. Not like pain is anything new to me." Naruto mumbled as he handed her a cup. Kyuubi pulled out a kunai from his pouch before slitting her wrist and letting her blood flow into the cup, the wound closed in a matter of seconds but that was enough to fill the cup halfway.

Naruto shrugged before downing the entire cup in one go as Kyuubi placed one hand on his forehead while the other on the seal and started channelling her youki though they both blushed a bit at the contact. Naruto groaned as he felt the a strange feeling emitting from his stomach before a scream tore its way past his throat as he felt the most agonizing pain he had ever felt in his life. It felt like his entire body was burning as if it was on fire and every single chakra coil in his body felt like it had acid running through them.

Kyuubi released her tails and used them to hold Naruto down forcefully as he started thrashing, she grimaced slightly as she heard the cracking of bones in his body. Naruto felt like his eyeballs were liquefying within their sockets and his ears as well, little did he know that they actually were. Kyuubi struggled to keep his body anchored to the bed as he bucked against his the tails binding him down before a sudden burst of youki blasted out like a shockwave and knocked her against the wall.

Naruto panted as he held a clawed hand to his head, that was without a doubt the most painful experience he had ever… clawed hand? Naruto did a double take at this fact and observed his hand carefully; his fingernails were now harder and shaped like claws. He quickly strode towards his full-length mirror that was beside his wardrobe and observed the changes to his body.

His sunny blonde hair now had silver highlights to it and went down to his shoulders but still retained their spiky nature, atop his head sat a pair of silver wolf ears. He had grown an extra inch and his shoulders were slightly broader, he definitely noticed that all his muscles were more developed but still moved with a liquid grace. His once sky-blue pupils were now amethyst with a black vertical slit running through them, his teeth's only changes were the elongated canines. However the most major change and the first thing he had noticed were the two silver-furred wolf tails that swished behind him almost lazily.

'Being flung into a wall by a youki shockwave… not recommended.' Kyuubi deadpanned mentally before regaining her bearings and finding the now demonic Naruto staring at her. Kyuubi licked her lips when she noticed that the youki had burnt off most of Naruto's clothes except his boxers, leaving most of his body for her to… admire.

Naruto growled lowly in his throat as his now demonic nature caused him to view Kyuubi in another light, the strange demonic voice that resided in the back of his head that kept urging him on.

'**She is the perfect Mate…take her right now and assert your dominance!'**

Naruto, being a new demon, couldn't fully control his demonic urges and his eyes glazed over with lust as he took several staggering steps forward before surrendering to his instincts and pouncing on Kyuubi. Kyuubi immediately knew what was happening and tensed both her leg muscles and kicked him off before springing back to her feet.

"You think that a newbie demon like you would be able to dominate me? Don't make me laugh; you have a long way to go before you can even hope to reach me!" Kyuubi growled as she pinned Naruto down with her tails and placed one foot on his chest. After struggling for a few seconds, Naruto finally gave up and this allowed his mind to regain full control.

"Sorry Kyuubi, I'm not sure what happened… there was this voice at the back of my head and it kind of overpowered me." Naruto apologized as Kyuubi released him.

"See to it that it doesn't happen again, that is what we demons call our basic instincts. Everyone from animals to humans also have it, it's just that demons are more easily influenced by their instincts thus why it took over you." Kyuubi explained as she helped him back to his feet.

"So it's the same for all demons huh… how do I bring it under my control?" Naruto asked as he stared at his claws.

"There is no true way to fully control your demonic instincts since it is a part of you and always will be, when you are tired and/or dying then those instincts will take over to try and keep you alive. The best way to keep it at bay is to build a strong mental barrier, which involves long hours of meditation and mind training." Kyuubi tapped her own head to emphasise the point causing Naruto to groan at the thought of sitting still for hours doing nothing.

"Can we begin right now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we can but what's the rush?" Kyuubi inquired.

"If I can't fully handle just two tails worth of demonic instincts, I don't think I should carry out my plan to gain more power until I can control my current power to an acceptable extent." Naruto replied.

'Not only strong, loyal and brave but also smart and patient… damn I struck the goldmine on this!' Kyuubi managed to prevent the grin that almost formed on her face at the thought.

"So what do I have to do to at least prevent my instincts from taking over?" Naruto's question shook her out of her thoughts.

"Just get into a meditative position and enter your mindscape like you originally did to talk to me." Kyuubi instructed, Naruto settled into a normal cross-legged position and calmed his breathing as he closed his eyes.

Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes and got a huge surprise for instead of the bedroom he was expecting or the original sewer that represented his mindscape, it was now a lush green field with a lake in the middle. Naruto stood up and made his way towards the lake, he could feel a small breeze blowing through the area. Upon reaching the lake, he found out that the water was so clear that he could see his own reflection.

"I don't get it, Kyuubi told me to-" That was as far as he got before a hand shot out of the lake and dragged his entire body in, Naruto opened his eyes and found himself underwater and staring at a more feral looking version of himself. Naruto didn't waste any time and created two shadow clones to occupy the other him and kicked furiously for the surface, he leapt out of the water and landed on the shore.

"**Well if it isn't the boss himself so what are you here for?"** The feral looking Naruto asked in a demonic voice, leading him to believe that this was his instincts given form.

"If you are my instincts, which I believe you are, then I am here to make sure that you don't interfere with my body without my permission." Naruto replied causing Inaruto (Instincts Naruto) to chuckle.

"**Oh really? This is a golden opportunity to defeat you and take over your body!" **Inaruto roared as he dashed straight towards Naruto with a fist cocked back, Naruto ducked under the punch and slammed a palm into Inaruto's solar plexus. Inaruto skidded back several feet and ended up back on the surface of the lake, Naruto quickly generated an Imari (Menacing Ball) in his hand and shot forward. However he was shocked when an Imari formed in Inaruto's hand as well, Naruto frowned but continued with his attack.

"Imari!/**Imari!"**

The two attacks clashed together and struggled for dominance, Naruto growled as he pushed more youki into the attack but the same happened with Inaruto. Eventually the two spheres of condensed youki exploded, blasting the two to opposite sides of the field but they both righted themselves in the air and pushed off again the moment their foot touched the ground. Naruto caught a left hook before striking out with his left foot but was intercepted by his opponent's right arm.

"Why do you have the same attacks and styles as me?" Naruto growled as he slammed an uppercut into Inaruto's jaw sending him shooting across the lake.

"**Not bad boss as for why we have similar attacks? Have you yet to figure it out? It's because I am apart of you and therefore know everything you know!"** Inaruto grinned as he suddenly vanished from his spot with a silver flash and appeared behind Naruto, who had already anticipated the move and lashed out with a spinning back kick. Inaruto caught the kick but Naruto continued with the spin and slammed his other leg into his opponent's head.

Inaruto staggered backwards from the attack and Naruto used this opening to quickly form an Imari and launched it directly at Inaruto, the attack exploded and sent a badly burnt and smoking body sailing across the field. Naruto flashed over to the downed body of his opponent, who coughed out some blood and sent him a weak grin.

"**Boom."**

Naruto cursed as he quickly flashed away from the rapidly expanding clone before it exploded in a huge explosion, he was punched right in the face the moment he reappeared a few feet away. Inaruto laughed insanely as he flashed behind Naruto and axe-kicked him straight down into the field. Naruto twisted in mid-air before disappearing in a silver flash and ramming his knee into his opponent's gut and following up with an overhead smash with both fists.

'This is just like fighting my darkness at the waterfall, he knows all my attacks and moves and accepting him is not an option.' Naruto thought as he observed Inaruto climb out of the crater that his impact had created.

"**Why are you even trying? It is clear that I'm a part of you an-"** Inaruto was interrupted by Naruto driving a fist into his stomach before grabbing his face and smashing it into his knee, he felt his nose break before Naruto flashed behind him and kicked him into the lake.

"You talk too much." Naruto muttered as he shifted into his wolf form and a black ball started forming in his mouth, he swallowed the sphere before taking aim at the lake.

"**Nibiko Imari! (Two-tailed Menacing Ball!)" **Naruto fired a beam of raw youki directly at the lake, where Inaruto was just climbing out from. The beam impacted on the surface of the lake and exploded in a giant dome of youki that flash vaporized the water in the lake, Naruto shifted back into his human form before walking towards the lake.

Inaruto had crawled towards a nearby tree and propped himself up against the trunk, Naruto strode up to him with an Imari formed in his right palm.

"**Even if you defeat me now, I will always still be in your mind… waiting for the moment where you slip up and I will take over your body…"** Inaruto wheezed out.

"I know and I will make sure to kick your ass single time." Naruto replied before ramming the Imari into Inaruto's head, thus managing to subdue his demonic instincts.

Outside Mindscape

Kyuubi sat in a chair observing her former host's struggle against his demonic instincts; maybe she should have told him that he should have expected a battle. She grew slightly worried when she saw Naruto cough out some blood but then mentally slapped herself for worrying over him.

"You could have warned me that I would be in a fight…" Naruto groaned as he wiped the blood of his lips with the back of his hand.

"I could have… but where's the fun in that?" Kyuubi smirked in reply causing Naruto to level a light glare at her. "Oh lighten up, you didn't die and that's what matters. So what is your so called 'plan' on acquiring more power?"

"That's easy… I'm going to absorb the Biju's that are trapped within Nagato's Gedō Mazō (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path)." Naruto said simply.

"And exactly how do you plan on accessing said statue?" Kyuubi asked curiously.

"With this..." Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes and started channelling youki into his eyes and opening them earning a gasp from Kyuubi, his eyes were now the eyes of the Juubi.

"H-how did you get that?" Kyuubi stammered in shock.

"Plucked them right out of Madara's head, apparently your youki caused the Rinnegan and Sharingan to fuse together and reform the Juubi no Me (Eyes of the Ten-tails)." Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again but it was back to his new amethyst coloured, black slitted pupils. "With these eyes I can access the Gedō Mazō and absorb the other Biju's power."

"You seem to have thought this through thoroughly… have you been planning on doing this since you defeated Madara?" Kyuubi asked.

"No… ever since I lost faith in humanity." Naruto replied before looking directly at Kyuubi. "I need to find a more secluded spot to summon the Gedō Mazō, are you planning on coming with me?"

"Of course I am." Kyuubi said as she stood up. 'The total number of Biju's within that statue is seven, from the Ichibi all the way up to Nanabi… exactly how powerful will he be after absorbing all of them?'

Naruto placed a hand around her waist, gaining a small blush from both parties, before they disappeared in a silver flash out of the bedroom.

At Ichiraku's

We see the members of Team 8 along with Sakura sitting at the ramen stand chatting away happily as they ate their food; soon the topic steered over to Naruto.

"Did you guys notice Naruto's attitude change ever since he finished off both Madara and Sasuke?" Kiba suddenly asked after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

"H-hai, h-he seemed t-to b-be more w-withdrawn…" Hinata offered her opinion whilst poking her fingers together. (A/N WTF is up with that finger poking shit?)

"I agree with Hinata's observation, he seems to be dealing with some sort of issue." Shino added in his usual stoic manner.

"Could it be that he regrets not being able to save Sasuke?" Sakura suggested with a hopeful tone.

"Nah, we all heard him when he was talking to Madara and how he said Sasuke's name with disgust so that can't be it." Kiba replied, crushing Sakura's hope that Naruto truly regretted killing Sasuke. "Have any of us actually seen him since the war ended?"

"Now that I think about it… I haven't really seen him except for when he reports to Tsunade-sama for missions." Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"M-maybe h-he is b-busy w-with s-something?" Hinata stuttered out at the exact moment that Teuchi emerged from the kitchen.

"Who were you kids talking about?" Teuchi inquired as he wiped his hands dry.

"Oh it's about Naruto since we haven't really seen him around lately." Kiba answered politely.

"Naruto? Why he was just here for lunch a couple of hours ago, he even had a beautiful redhead with him." Teuchi chuckled at the dumbstruck looks on his customers faces.

"Naruto was here… with a girl?" Kiba repeated slowly as if he couldn't believe what he heard.

"That is indeed surprising." Shino commented.

"N-Naruto-kun w-was h-here with a-another g-girl?" Hinata looked ready to faint.

"The baka was here with a girl? What did she look like?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"Hmm let me think, she had blood-red hair and crimson pupils with a trained body. That along with the small amount of power emanating from her tipped me off that she was no civilian." Teuchi recalled.

"Hmm did Naruto mention who she was or gave any clue as to where she came from?" Kiba asked.

"I don't think he did, he called her Kyu-chan and told me that she was a friend he had made while out on a mission. She said that she was in Konoha to visit a relative and was planning on staying here." Teuchi said causing Sakura to frown.

'I can't think of anyone we met on our missions that match that description, the only person with red hair that I recall is Amaru and she isn't a ninja and doesn't have crimson pupils… so that must mean Naruto met her on one of his solo missions but why didn't he tell me about her?' Sakura thought to herself.

"SAKURA!"

"Huh what?" Sakura blinked before realising that everyone was looking at her strangely.

"You weren't responding when my teammate asked if you knew any girls that fit Teuchi-san's description." Shino explained.

"Oh sorry about that Kiba, I was thinking about the exact same thing." Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"So did anyone come to mind?" Kiba asked eagerly.

"No, not really… I can't think of anyone like that so Naruto probably met her on a solo mission or something." Sakura replied causing Kiba to deflate slightly before perking back up suddenly.

"You don't think the reason we hardly see Naruto around it because of… you know?" Kiba grinned as he elbowed Shino, who lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you trying to imply?" Shino asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Naruto is a national hero now, so that girl is probably his girlfriend and they are probably going at 'it' in his bedroom!" Kiba shouted with a lecherous grin before being pounded into the ground by an angry Sakura. "Ouch…"

"Don't say nonsensical things like that baka!" Sakura yelled at him with a tick mark. Teuchi sweat-dropped at the scene since Hinata had fainted at Kiba's statement but nobody seemed to notice, Kiba instantly jumped back to his feet and pointed at Sakura.

"It's not nonsense! I bet you're just jealous that Naruto's girlfriend isn't you and that his girlfriend is way hotter than you!" Kiba shouted back before backing away slowly with a gulp as he realised that the pink-haired Chunnin was advancing on him whilst cracking her knuckles.

"Kiba I suggest you run… really, really fast…" Shino advised his friend, who immediately took off with an angry Sakura hot on his heels.

'What strange kids…' Teuchi thought before going back to washing the dishes.

A random cave in a random spot in Hi no Kuni

Kyuubi watched with interest as Naruto activated his new dojutsu (Eye technique) and took several calming breaths to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to accomplish.

"Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō!" Naruto slammed both his palms onto the solid ground causing the cave to shake and rumble as the demonic looking statue rose out of the ground. Naruto watched impassively as the statue settled down and leapt onto one of the palms before running through several handseals. 'Ram-Dog-Ox-Rat-Snake-Tiger.'

"Fūinjutsu: Ura Genryū Kyū Fūjin! (Sealing Technique: Reverse Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals!)" Naruto shouted as nine blue phantom dragons emerged from the statues mouth and twirled around each other before engulfing him and he suddenly felt a huge amount of power pouring into his body.

'T-this is insane…I knew he would get more powerful b-but…' Kyuubi watched slack jawed as she saw the amount of raw youki swirling around Naruto and felt his power levels skyrocket. Naruto grabbed his head as a searing migraine shot through it, he saw flashes of different places, different people, emotions that weren't his.

'This is the memories of the Bijus that I'm absorbing…' Naruto deduced as he fell to his knees when the memories and emotions threatened to overwhelm him. 'No, I can't be defeated by mere memories…I can do this!'

Naruto pushed himself back to his feet as another huge surge of power flowed into him but he steeled himself and remained upright before concentrating and taming the power inside him. Naruto stood on that exact same spot for an hour or more as he continued to absorb all the first seven Bijus' power before the Nanabi was finally fully absorbed.

Naruto snapped his fingers causing the Gedō Mazō to sink back into the ground as Kyuubi slowly made her way towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Kyuubi asked.

"Other than a pounding headache then I feel fine, great even!" Naruto smirked as he released the entirety of his power and ten silver wolf tails fanned out behind him and purple youki spiralled around him in a vortex.

"T-ten tails?" Kyuubi exclaimed as she felt her knees buckle slightly at the power output, she released her stored up power and nullified the crushing pressure.

"Yes, I am no longer Namikaze Naruto the toad sage but…" Naruto turned glowing slitted amethyst eyes on Kyuubi, who shivered slightly at the power that seemed to rage within those depths. **"Namikaze Naruto, the Juubi no Ookami! (Ten-tailed Wolf)"**

"I see so this was your plan, now with your level of power… taking over the demons within Makai would be that much easier." Kyuubi nodded approvingly as Naruto withdrew his power back into his body.

"Exactly but… I have something planned before entering Makai, speaking of which… how do I even go there?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion as Kyuubi almost face-vaulted at the question.

"You just need to generate a substantial amount of youki into your claws and 'tear' a hole in the air, a temporary portal will immediately form in front of you." Kyuubi explained as she demonstrated the movement a few times without the youki.

"Right, what other powers do I gain as a full demon?" Naruto asked as he experimentally flexed his claws.

"Well you get the basic few abilities such as shape shifting, enhanced senses, enhanced reflexes and strength, regeneration and your youki is corrosive to humans. Also basic demonic attacks such as forming shapes with your youki and enhancing your regular attacks with youki." Kyuubi manipulated her crimson youki into a claw and spear as a demonstration. "Oh and also the fact that since you're a tailed demon makes you immortal like the rest of us."

"What about the Imari, isn't that a basic technique?" Naruto asked.

"The Imari is a technique that can only be performed by Bijus; therefore it was not ranked as a basic demon attack. The same can be said for Shukaku's unparalleled control over sand and Yonbi's control over lava; those skills are specific to them only." Kyuubi replied.

"So does every demon have their own special ability?" Naruto asked as he was interested at the prospect of having his own unique power.

"Unfortunately no, not all demons have their own special ability such as myself." Kyuubi said before adding. "However that doesn't mean I am any weaker in comparison to the others!"

"Of course not… so what other kinds of demons are there in Makai?" Naruto steered the conversation in another direction.

"Well the highest would be the Bijus but below us there are many other classes of demons, from dumb as a rock to intelligent as a Nara. Among the most powerful are the Chaos Fiends, they have the ability to manipulate the corrosive chaos element." Kyuubi replied.

"Interesting… well nothing beats experiencing it first-hand!" Naruto channelled youki into his claws and ripped open a dimensional portal to Makai before he stepped through it followed by Kyuubi.

In Makai

The first thing Naruto saw when he entered Makai was the blood-red sky and the black moon causing Naruto to think about Kakashi's description of the Tsukuyomi that Itachi placed him in. Naruto looked around and found that he was at the edge of a forest with black and burnt looking dead trees, there was a small village in front of him.

"Welcome to Makai Naruto." Kyuubi said as she walked up beside him.

"Red sky, black moon and dead forest…" Naruto smirked as he looked upon the land.

"**Sounds like my kind of place!"**

* * *

**Sorry for the rather long time for this update, I've been rather busy during this week with my friends and all that plus my birthday is coming up soon! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Naruto: Downfall of Humanity, I know it's rather short compared to the chapters of my other stories but keep in mind this is just a build-up. I promise the chapters will be longer when I reach the more important parts of the story, look forward to it!**

**As always please review to let me know what you think, don't forget that Naruto is dark and evil in this fanfiction so his personality is different than what you would expect. For the demons in Makai… I will be combining many different demons from games/videos and my own ideas. Hope you enjoyed reading it, Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome to Makai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the elements from Warcraft that I have used in this story!**

**Hey what's up everyone, sorry for the late updates but there was something wonky going on with the website because when I pressed the 'edit' button on my stories it just came up with an error... Well here is the next chapter of Naruto: Downfall of Humanity, many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and also to those who added the story to their favourites list! Though I am wondering why there aren't as many reviews as my other two stories when they were at chapter two as well…**

**Well enough about my depression over not getting enough reviews! In this chapter we shall see Naruto and Kyuubi in Makai, so enough of my random babbling and let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to Makai

_Previously on Naruto: Downfall of Humanity,_

_The first thing Naruto saw when he entered Makai was the blood-red sky and the black moon causing Naruto to think about Kakashi's description of the Tsukuyomi that Itachi placed him in. Naruto looked around and found that he was at the edge of a forest with black and burnt looking dead trees, there was a small village in front of him._

"_Welcome to Makai Naruto." Kyuubi said as she walked up beside him._

"_Red sky, black moon and dead forest…" Naruto smirked as he looked upon the land._

"_**Sounds like my kind of place!"**_

Naruto was about to take a step towards the small settlement in front of him when a low growling noise came from behind him, he turned around in time to see a flash of white jump at him. Naruto quickly shot a clawed hand forward and used the creature's own momentum plus the speed of his thrust to impale it's head on his arm.

"What the fuck is this?" Naruto asked as he kicked the body of his arm before flicking the remains of the creature's brain matter onto the ground. The creature was vaguely skeletal like in build but was hunched up so Naruto assumed they moved on all fours, its mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth and the smell of decay came from its body. (Ghoul from Warcraft)

"That's a ghoul; they are an undead race that resides in Makai and feed of corpses. They aren't demons and are basically brain-dead; however they will still follow the orders of someone who has enough power." Kyuubi replied.

"So not every being in this realm is a demon?" Naruto asked as he crouched down to examine the dead ghoul's body.

"No, demons aren't even the largest portion of the populace. There are plenty of other species that reside in Makai, from Ghouls to Shades to Hellhounds." Kyuubi told him, Naruto stood back up and turned to look at the village.

"Very interesting…I believe that we have stood around here long enough, let's go greet the villagers." Naruto grinned in anticipation as he strode towards the village with Kyuubi at his side. They were greeted by several brutish looking, red-skinned creatures riding a top strange purple-skinned beasts that had no eyes and two long tusks.

"Halt intruders or we shall kill you where you stand!" The lead figure demanded in a gruff voice causing Kyuubi to bristle at the haughty tone he used.

"Foolish Ōkuferu (Fel Orc) do you not know who you are speaking to?" Kyuubi hissed in a low voice before shifting into her hanyou form and nine tails fanned out behind her. **"I am Kyuubi, queen of Makai and you dare address me in that tone!"**

"Lies! We have scouts that reported that Kyuubi-sama had been sealed into a human!" The Ōkuferu shouted in outrage before Kyuubi impaled him through the head with a tail.

"**Anyone else doubts my identity?" **Kyuubi glared at the rest of the party with slitted-crimson pupils that glowed with power as the body of the outspoken Ōkuferu dropped dead onto the ground. The demonstration of power was enough to convince the remaining members of the party as they quickly shook their heads, clearly not wanting to risk pissing the demon queen of further.

"Forgive us for not recognising you sooner Kyuubi-sama, what do you require of the Ōkuferu?" A younger looking male stepped forward; he had gold-trimmed red armour covering his chest and shoulders with his red hair tied up in a ponytail.

"We seek an audience with your leader young one." Kyuubi's voice had gone back to normal as she withdrew her power, Naruto was contented to stand at the side and observe what he could about the new race.

"That can be easily arranged Kyuubi-sama oh! Where are my manners, my name is Garrosh Hellscream and the younger brother of our leader, Grom Hellscream." Garrosh introduced himself with a small bow before glancing at Naruto. "Pardon me for asking but who is the young man that is with you?"

"Greeting Garrosh, my name is Naruto." Naruto extended a hand and shook Garrosh's hand without wincing from the brute strength.

"You have a strong grip Naruto and did not flinch from my grip that is an admirable trait." Garrosh complimented before turning back to the remaining two party members. "What are you two waiting for, show Kyuubi-sama and her companion to the guest tent while I inform my brother!"

Naruto and Kyuubi followed the two Ōkuferu to an ornamental hut; they entered it while their escorts stood on either side of the doorway to act as guards.

"So who or what exactly are the Ōkuferu?" Naruto asked once they had settled down comfortably.

"The Ōkuferu are a race of warriors that were once humans but they drank a demon's blood and transformed into what you saw, they still aren't demons since they can't use youki. They fight with weapons such as clubs, swords, spears and bows. While they may not be able to use youki, the Ōkuferu are known for their tenacity in battle and that they never back down from a fight." Kyuubi explained the basics of the race to an attentive Naruto.

"So basically their fighting style resembles a berserkers and revolves around hand-to-hand combat and handheld weapons…" Naruto muttered as he looked at the ceiling of the hut in thought before glancing at Kyuubi. "What are my chances of getting them to join my cause against the humans?"

"Truthfully I say that it's pretty high as their race has a particular loathing of humans, the only matter is convincing them that you are strong enough to lead them." Kyuubi replied.

"And what do I have to do in order to convince them?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You just have to beat their chosen warrior in one-on-one combat… with nothing other than your bare fists." Kyuubi answered with a grin.

"Is that all… then this is going to be a piece of cake." Naruto smirked in response before the flap to the hut shifted slightly and Garrosh poked his head through.

"Kyuubi-sama, my brother will see you and Naruto now." Garrosh told them, they stood up and followed their guide out of the tent. Naruto could see that the village was simple with just huts to sleep in and a few larger wooden structures that he assumed would be community gathering areas. He could see multiple Ōkuferu sparring against one another, his deduction about their fighting style was proven correct when he saw the way they fought.

"Here we are, my brother is waiting inside for you." Garrosh informed them as Naruto took in the sight of the large wooden hall in front of them.

"Thank you for your help Garrosh." Kyuubi said before leading the way into the building, the interior was lavishly decorated with trophies of fallen enemies and wild beasts. Grom Hellscream was just as red-skinned and muscle-bound as the rest of his race, he had many battle scars across his chest and had his black hair tied up into a ponytail with several strands escaping around the sides of his face.

"My brother has informed me that you wish to speak with me Kyuubi-sama?" Grom asked in the same gruff tone that his entire race seemed to have in common as he gestured for them to sit opposite him at a wooden table.

"While it is true that we wished to meet you, the person who is actually here to speak to you is Naruto." Kyuubi replied as she gestured to Naruto, who gave a nod in Grom's direction.

"Oh, so what is it you seek the Ōkuferu race for Naruto?" Grom asked curiously though inwardly he was surprised that Kyuubi would come on behalf of the blonde in front of him, a servant came in and placed three mugs of water on the table.

"Well that is simple Grom; Kyuubi has informed me of the Ōkuferu's hatred of the human race." Naruto began and smiled inwardly when he heard Grom growl slightly at the mention of humans. "So I have come to ask you to join my cause… to exterminate humanity and claim the surface for demon kind!"

Grom pondered what he had just been told; again he was surprised that Kyuubi didn't smite Naruto instantly when he used her name in such a casual manner and that was when a thought struck him like a flying hammer.

"Are you mated to each other?" Grom suddenly blurted out causing Naruto and Kyuubi, both who were drinking from their mugs, to do a comical wide-eyed spit-take at the outburst.

"N-no we're not mated!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time with identical blushes on their faces causing them to glance at each other before looking away with a more pronounced blush and similar thoughts. 'Though I wouldn't mind…'

"Oh then excuse me Kyuubi-sama, it's just that you two seem so casual around each other and you know…" Grom trailed off in embarrassment but was snickering internally. 'Even a brain-dead Ghoul can tell they like each other…'

"No it's fine; we're just… comfortable around each other since we have been travelling together for a _long_ time." Kyuubi emphasized the long since being together since his birth definitely constituted a long time.

"While our race does wish to eradicate the filth of mankind, what makes you think that we would willingly follow you?" Grom crossed his muscular arms over his chest and leaned back against the backrest of his chair.

"Kyuubi has also informed me of your… tradition that I have to prove myself in a dual with a warrior of your choice and defeat that person with just physical means, am I right?" Naruto linked his hands together in front of his mouth.

"Yes… so you wish to combat one of my warriors, that can be arranged… I will send my brother to fetch you from the guest house in an hours' time." Grom replied as he stood up from the table along with his two visitors.

"Excellent…" Naruto smirked as he left the building with Kyuubi by his side and they made their way back to the guest house. Upon entering the building, Naruto removed all forms of weaponry from his body such as his katana and kunai/shuriken pouches. "Fighting Grom without weapons and special abilities… I wonder how it will go."

"What makes you so sure you will be fighting Grom?" Kyuubi asked with an arched eyebrow as she sealed his equipment into a storage scroll she pulled out from… somewhere.

"Grom knows I am not as weak as I portray myself to be in this form, he also knows that through the fact that you have travelled with me since he knows you wouldn't waste your time with weaklings. Thus he would want me to face the strongest warrior he has in the village… himself." Naruto explained his reasoning, Kyuubi just nodded in acceptance and she spent the remaining time teaching Naruto about Ōkuferu and their attacking styles.

Basically they fight like how Naruto used to when he was a Genin, a brawler style that had no real focus or attack pattern at all. They also rely on their brute strength and ferocity in battles as well as their tough bodies to just plough through their enemies. Most of the remaining hour was spent with Naruto and Kyuubi discussing about possible battle strategies against Grom.

"Kyuubi-sama, I am here to lead you and Naruto to the place where the battle will occur." Garrosh's voice drifted in through the entrance.

"We'll be out in a moment!" Naruto called out before continuing in a softer voice. "Looks like it's time…"

"Yeah…" Kyuubi hesitated for a while before giving him a small smile. "Go kick his ass…"

Naruto just gave her his foxy grin before both of them exited the house and followed Garrosh to an open clearing, there was an octagonal area marked out with chalk. The area was dimly lit by several flickering lamps placed throughout the clearing at random intervals, there seemed to be a crowd gathering in the area.

"I have invited my people to come and watch the fight, I hope you don't mind." Grom said as he stepped out into view, he had forgone his armour and just wore a simple fur loincloth thus exposing his red-skinned muscular body along with a lifetime of battle-scars. "And I will be your opponent for this fight."

"I figured as much and I don't mind, I just hope you don't mind losing in front of your people." Naruto smirked in response as he cracked his knuckles and stepped into the designated arena.

"There is no shame in losing to an opponent who is stronger than you." Grom stated wisely as he entered the arena as well.

"So what are the terms for victory in this match?" Naruto asked.

"Until one opponent admits defeat or is thrown out of the designated arena." Grom answered before grinning at Naruto. "Let's begin!"

Grom charged straight at Naruto with a fist cocked back before launching it directly at Naruto's face, he quickly blocked the punch with both arms but still skidded backwards slightly.

'Damn Kyuubi wasn't joking about their freakish strength, if I was still a human that punch would have shattered both my arms.' Naruto winced in thought as he shook his arms to get the feeling back in them. Grom threw a series of punches that Naruto chose to evade instead of taking head on, which was relatively easy since Grom was nowhere as fast as a shinobi.

Naruto used an opening to smack one of his opponent's fists aside and snapped a kick straight into Grom's abdomen causing the Ōkuferu leader to grunt but immediately brushed off the attack. Naruto cursed at seeing how easily his opponent could shrug off his attacks before having to dodge a shoulder tackle from Grom, who stopped suddenly and flung a roundhouse kick that connected with Naruto's side.

Naruto coughed out some blood as he leaped back with a hand held to his side, 'He is much faster than I anticipated and his natural toughness makes it difficult to injure him with just physical means.'

'Naruto…' Kyuubi thought as she bit her lower lip slightly in worry before catching herself and regaining her air of indifference and mentally slapping herself. 'Why do I keep getting so worried about him, he's just another demon…'

Naruto gingerly removed his hand from his side and thanked the nine circles of hell for demonic regeneration; he quickly had to duck underneath a powerful left hook before rolling out of the way of a rising knee. Grom rushed at him with a roar and attempted to slam him into the ground with a powerful double hammer-fist but Naruto evaded once again.

'I have to use my speed to combat against his freakish strength…' Naruto thought as he dashed behind Grom and slammed a knee into his lower back causing him to pitch forward slightly. Grom spun around and tried to grab Naruto in his fist but was too slow; Naruto leapt onto his outstretched arm and launched a dropkick right into his face.

Grom staggered backwards and clutched at his face as Naruto landed back on two feet and dashed straight at him again with a barrage of punches and kicks. The crowd roared in approval of the match as they chanted for more, Grom managed to stop the relentless assault by slammed a fist into Naruto's gut causing him to double over.

Naruto managed to pull his head out of the way of Grom's following uppercut since he would be down for the count if that hit him, he deflected another punch and managed to get within his opponent's guard. Naruto used the opportunity to grab Grom by the wrist and tense all his muscles and tossed Grom over his shoulder and slammed him into the unforgiving ground.

Grom groaned as he rolled over and stood up only to be met with a palm thrust to his jaw which was followed up by a spinning to the side of his head, he felt his vision blur before coming back into focus again. Naruto didn't let up as he hauled Grom back to his feet and begin his plan, he struck out at the several acupuncture points along his opponent's shoulders with extra force to break through his skin's natural toughness.

Grom knew something was off when he suddenly couldn't lift his arms; he looked up and saw Naruto slam two palms into his gut and knocking him back slightly.

"What did you do to my arms?" Grom coughed out as he tried and failed to move his arms yet again.

"I just rendered them temporarily out of use with several precise jabs to acupuncture points along your shoulders... I win." Naruto replied with a grin as he braced himself on his left foot before slamming his right foot directly into Grom's jaw with as much force as possible. Grom's body was flung out of the designated arena as Garrosh ran to check on his brother with several Ōkuferu healers, the crowd watched in tense silence.

"My brother is fine just unconscious… the winner is Naruto!" Garrosh announced as the crowd erupted into frenzied cheering and Kyuubi rushed into the arena to hug Naruto in congratulations.

"You did it!" Kyuubi shouted before realising what she was doing and quickly separated from Naruto, both of them were blushing once more.

"That was harder than I thought, fighting without any of my abilities…" Naruto looked at his own hands and clenched them into fists.

"That was an excellent fight Naruto; you now have the support of our race in your future plans." Grom strode over, having been woken up and healed by the healers.

"You definitely put up a good fight Grom; I hope I didn't do any lasting damage." Naruto told the Ōkuferu leader.

"Nothing my healers couldn't fix, while most of our kind aren't able to use youki… there are certain individuals that can harness it into a healing energy, these few are our healers." Grom explained a little more about his race. "So tell me Naruto, where are you heading to next?"

"I'm not exactly sure… I'm here to gather as many demonic races as possible, including my fellow demons, so we can wipe humanity off the face of the earth." Naruto growled the last part out but Grom caught something more important.

"You are a demon?" Grom asked in surprise causing Naruto to blink.

"Yes, I am a demon. The reason you couldn't tell was because I am consciously supressing my power levels as is Kyuubi, if we didn't then your people wouldn't be able to breathe or move properly." Naruto replied causing Grom to look at him curiously.

"Kyuubi-sama I can understand but… why do you have to supress your power?" Grom asked in confusion.

"Well…that's because my power surpasses that of Kyuubi." Naruto smirked at Grom's gobsmacked expression when he released all his ten tails and they swished behind him.

"J-juubi (Ten-tails)…" Grom stammered in awe before quickly composing himself. "How is this possible?"

"Hmm? I merely absorbed the first seven tailed-beasts into my body and they boosted my power up till ten tails." Naruto replied with a yawn.

"You absorbed the first seven tailed-beasts…?" Grom looked at Kyuubi for confirmation, she smirked and gave him a small nod.

"So where should I go from here?" Naruto mused aloud as he tapped his chin.

"If you're looking for allies then I would suggest heading north from here, you will eventually come to the village of the aquatic race of the Naga." Grom suggested.

"Ah thank you for your help Grom, I will send a clone when it is time to gather." Naruto shook the Ōkuferu leader's outstretched hand before turning around and walking off with Kyuubi.

"So… what are these Naga?" Naruto asked once they had left the Ōkuferu village behind.

"If I recall correctly then the Naga are an aquatic race that can survive both on land and in water, they ARE demons and they specialise in water techniques and can move extremely fast in water. They are serpent-like creatures that are covered in scales with a human-like upper body but a snake's lower body, there are various subspecies of Naga and each look different." Kyuubi said before adding. "They also hate humans with a passion…"

"What did the humans do to the Naga?" Naruto asked.

"It was a long time ago, around the founding of the various ninja villages. Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) was once the birthplace of the Naga, they have lived there for over several hundred years without incident… that is until humans came along. The Naga weren't a warring race before this and thus were easily driven from their home by the ninjas that established Kirigakure no Sato (Hidden Mist Village)." Kyuubi replied causing Naruto to grind his teeth together in anger.

"And how did they end up in Makai?"

"Their leader at that time discovered a dimensional portal that was created by a passing demon; apparently it didn't close for some reason. He led the Naga race through the portal and discovered Makai but the portal collapsed just a few minutes later and trapped their race in here. Luckily they could find a suitable place to inhabit in this dimension, thus they have a deep loathing of humans and wish to return to the surface to reclaim their birthplace." Kyuubi explained as a dangerous gleam entered her partner's eye.

**"That makes it all the more easier to convince them…" **Naruto chuckled darkly as they continued walking in the direction of the Naga village.

* * *

**This chapter is done with; you guys might have noticed that the chapters for this story are noticeably shorter than those of my other stories. That's because the first few chapters or so are mainly Naruto gaining allies in the demon realm, each chapter should show at least one extra allied race.**

**I promise that the chapters would become longer in future as I progress through the story, I would like to thank Namikaze09 and DanteSparda894 for helping me solve the uploading problem!**

**On another unrelated note, I just finished reading Elfen Lied and it was one of the best, goriest, saddest manga I have ever read. The storyline was interesting and the characters were well-developed, the only thing I hated about it was the ending. The ending officially sucked major balls! I will not state it here lest I spoil it for people who have yet to read it.**

**The above revelation sparked something in me and I get a feeling to write a Naruto/Elfen Lied crossover, please drop me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
